


The Fighter

by EveandJohnny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Thorin Oakenshield Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five Armies Thorin leads a quiet, wifeless life in the new founded dwarf colony at the foot of the mountain. He just doesn't know that he is desired by a young dwarf girl. She, Gaviel is her name, wants to be the first female dwarf in their army. And who is more qualified to teach her than the king himself? But the training is just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighter

“Oh my dear!” she exclaimed quietly and ducked behind a pile of barrels full of fish. Then she carefully peeked around one of the wooden vessels.

The King Under The Mountain made his way up to the dwarves’ post office, just dressed in a white linen shirt with a wide v-neck and khaki colored knee-length trousers. His not very royal outfit was owed to the hot temperatures and the sticky air which hung around the mountain for a couple of days now although the town was so high above the water level.

But she herself wasn’t fully dressed, either. She wore a white sleeveless shirt which she had knotted right above her belly button and red linen pants rolled up to her knees. She was even barefoot.

Why she had ducked away when she saw the dwarves’ king? Because he was freaking hot, that’s why. The long black hair had already a few grey wisps but that made him even more mature. His blue eyes could make everyone confess their biggest secrets. His smile was as disarming as his swordfighting skills and, well, we don’t need to talk about his abs, do we? The truth was, she had a huge crush on him although he was best buddies with her dad and he was the king. The King of Erebor, victorious leader of the dwarves’ army in the battle against the filthy Orcs and he himself had killed their most disgusting boss. Who would not adore such a successful fighter? And she was afraid that somebody could discover her feelings for him and would tell the dwarves. How embarrassing this would be…

She came up from behind the barrels as Thorin approached the gate to the post office. Just in this moment she heard an all too familiar voice yelling behind her.

“Gaviel, come over, right now! There’s kitchen work waiting for you,” her mum shouted out of the open door.

She sighed and wanted to turn around, but then remembered that Thorin was only a few yards away. She glanced back over her shoulder and went alarmingly red as she noticed him watching the scene with a half smiling face. Humiliated to the bone and rather angry, she turned away and stomped over to her home, ignoring the other dwarves who followed her with curious looks. When she entered home she hadn’t cooled down a tiny little bit. Of all possible people it was her mother who had to make a fool out of her in front of the king. She had a look into the kitchen where her mum cut some vegetables while her youngest brother Aronur was hopping around her.

“Gaviel, there are the pots to scrub” her mum said without looking up from her work.

She mumbled something unfriendly and took some of the dirty pots to the sink.

 

After lunch she snuck out of the house where her family had the usual nap. She headed through empty streets vibrating from heat and nearly burnt the soles of her feet. Everyone had saved themselves from the merciless sun and she seized the opportunity to leave the town unseen. She walked down the pebbly path until she reached the gates of Erebor. Shivering in awe, she looked up to the big dwarf figures. Then she turned away and climbed up the steep slope which led higher up the mountain. At about half the way she hesitated and took a deep breath, realizing how wide the landscape spread out beneath her feet. She decided not to train in her usual spot high above the world as there was no protection from the blazing sun. So she clambered down the rocks again.

Suddenly, she noticed a little hole in the cliff. Curiously, she stepped through it. Inside the tunnel it was cool and dark. She bumped her head a few times and also got some cuts on her bare feet and palms when she walked and felt over the sharp material.

After a ten minute walk she saw a soft light approaching the inner of the tunnel. She followed it further, and soon was bathing in sunlight which fell through another gap in the rocks inside a big cave. When she looked around she realized that she was right inside the hall behind the big gate of Erebor, guarded on the outside by the giant dwarves.She had been in here once, right after it was rebuilt after its destruction by Smaug.

She was alone and carefully explored the inner of the hall. The light through the gap was enough to see most of the interior. At the end of the hall she could make out a door and when she slipped through it she saw the king’s throne. Thorin’s throne. She made sure that nobody was watching her and then warily drew close to the royal chair. Thorin had been sitting in there; his beautifully curved bum had touched those stones. Of course, it was weird to think this way and almost bordered on an obsession but she could do nothing but touch it with her hand. She sighed when she felt the cold and smooth material beneath her fingertips and then imagined not touching stone but Thorin’s back, gliding softly down to his ass. She trembled at the thought and let the heat pulse through her for a moment. But then she snapped her eyes wide open and checked that nobody was watching her. As far as she knew, Thorin came here very randomly and so she had a good chance to sneak into the throne room nearly as often as she wanted. For anything she wanted to do. And at the moment this was training her sword fight skills. Nobody could be a good warrior without training.

***

There was not much to do in the brutal heat outside but Thorin was bored by the emptiness and silence of his house. So he went outside and strolled through the streets before he went down the path leading to the gate of Erebor. Inside it would be cool and he could do a bit of cleaning in the heritage gallery. He walked up on the left side of the gate until he reached an entrance to a tunnel in the rock. This was his secret way into Erebor. As he entered he suddenly smelled the faint sweet fragrance of flowers, soap and sweat. Someone had found his tunnel and had used it not a long time ago. He carefully entered the hole and followed the smell all the way down to the hall behind the gate. The scent was even fainter in here but still so good to smell that he could follow it further. Suddenly a picture popped up in his mind: An innocent looking dwarf girl laying on the floor of the throne room, her curves only covered by a half-transparent sheet. A wave of yearning splashed through his body and he shivered in anticipation. It has been so long since he loved a dwarf girl. He felt the need and saw it as he looked down in his lap. When only a smell and a picture could cause such reactions what would a real girl would cause then? As he hesitated in his thoughts he could hear metal scratching on stone and someone swearing. This must have been the mysterious intruder. He slowly walked to the door to the throne room and peeked inside. At the very end he could see a figure with long red hair spinning around her axis, always accompanied by a silver shining shade. Hidden behind the large columns, he drew closer to her until he recognized her. It was the girl he had seen at noon today; the girl who had been called home by her mother. As far as he could tell—it was hard with her being in motion all the time—she was a bit shorter than him and her hair would fall down nearly to her knees if she would stand still. Which she did in the very next moment. She breathed hard and held her sword beside her body in a tight grip. He could see sweat glisten on her arms. He watched her calming down for a few seconds but then couldn’t stand it any longer just to watch her. Because he himself was pretty turned on by a hard sweating girl after a sword training lesson. She was good. But he could teach her to be the best on the field. And maybe also the best in bed.

He stepped from behind the column and hesitated for a moment, enjoying the delicate lines of her body and the slightly tilted head. Then he coughed audibly and said “Uh, hello Gaviel.”

She turned around in unbelievably speed. Her beautiful face with full curved mouth was bright red and from her deep green, almond shaped eyes spoke despair. For a moment, they stared each other in the eyes before she gathered her thoughts and realized who stood in front of her. She immediately bowed and whispered “Good afternoon, my king.”

He felt a slight shiver when she said the greeting with so much devotion. He would make her scream the words “my king” the next time. He touched her shoulder and she straightened.

“I am, uhm, I am so very sorry that I…” she trailed of in her apology, too confused by the mild and smiling expression on his face. It was nearly impossible but she could feel her cheeks blushing even more.

“That you entered the throne room without permission?” he ended her sentence for her. “Oh, never mind. I can understand your urge to train your skills in a cold environment so that you not collapse.” At least not from the training, he added in his mind. “How do you feel now? Would you allow me to show you more moves and tactics or are you too exhausted at the moment? Of course, I accept your need for a rest but something in your face tells me that you are not done with fighting yet.”

She thought about that for a moment. She actually was done, she felt as if the sun would have found a way to sneak inside the cool cave to heat her additionally to her hard training. So she actually needed a rest. But on the other hand she didn’t want this precious moment of Thorin and her being alone to slip away and if the only way to extend it was more swords fighting, she would do it. “Yes, my king, it would be an honor for me that you are my coach.”

Thorin bowed vaguely and replied, “Then give me minute to fetch a sword.” He walked away towards the armory and she followed him with her eyes. She could not believe her luck. The King under the mountain himself would show her how to fight! It was the best day of her life. And it would become even better but she didn’t know that yet. She just couldn’t. When he came back she goggled about the sword he was holding: it was Orcrist, the sword he destroyed the Orc’s leader with. She swallowed. She usually didn’t believe in arms having any magic or special abilities. It was all about the fighter’s skills for her. But this sword… It would be hard to come this by.

He noticed her look and said “Don’t fear a weapon. Don’t fear those who hold them. Only respect them.” He held it out to her and made a sudden attack which almost hit her. But she ducked away and deflected the blow. So the fight went on, sometimes it was him in advantage and sometimes her.

When they reached a very hot stage of their battle Thorin stopped abruptly. “Give me a second” he said and laid Orcrist down on the floor. Then he took off his shirt and stood bare-chested in front of her. It was covered with a fluff of black hair, interspersed with a few grey strands. She was distracted by this view but only for a moment. She was too deep in fighting modus that she could not use this opportunity to disarm her opponent. She grabbed Orcrist and smiled triumphantly at Thorin. King or no king, she was about to become the first she-dwarf in the dwarves’ army. She was prepared for everything. Thorin looked to her in disbelief and pleasant surprise. Sweat was dripping down his chest, the drops hanging like little pearls in his chest hair and comforting the lines of his abs. She took a deep breath, well, the view became now a little bit more distracting than before. She cleared her head with a cough; just in the moment when Thorin had really realized what had happened to his sword. He stepped to her, she stepped back.

He then threw himself on her resulting in both of them laying on the cold and smooth floor, the swords clattering away to the side. He held himself up with his strong arms placed on either side of her head. She felt his heavy breath against her skin. Their chests touched with every pounding heartbeat. They were so close she’d always dreamed them to be but she had never imagined that it could really happen. Out of an impulse she leaned forward and kissed his chapped lips. She felt his beard scratching on her skin and his body rubbing against hers. She could see perplexity in his eyes before she closed hers and allowed herself to sink into the sweet temptation. He kissed her back with lust and craving, his hungry tongue pleading for entry at her lips. She opened her mouth for him and tasted a sting of chewing tobacco, a hint of roasted pork and suddenly a savor of metal. In her excitement she had bitten his tongue. He didn’t flinch but grabbed her thick hair and pushed with his hips against hers. His erection pressed hard against her. Heat started spreading through her body.

Suddenly a cool breeze and then hot breath caressed her breasts. Thorin had torn apart her shirt and followed now with one hand her soft lines. Then he let go of her mouth and drew a line with his tongue from her earlobe the way down her neck and her collarbone before he closed his lips around her left nipple. The other one was treated proficiently by his fingers. She moaned in pleasure as she writhed beneath him. He let go of her nipples and moved downwards, his tongue painting a wet line down her belly. Then he loosened the cord of her trousers and pulled them down while he kissed her sweating skin and got hold of her hips which rose against his mouth. She buried her hands in his long hair and tried to direct him between her thighs but he refused to follow her wish. He wanted to drive her mad. Without touching the spot between her legs he drew circles on the inside of her thighs, making her shiver.

“Oh, my king”, she muttered under her breath, turning her head from left to right and back again. Now he went on kissing the sweet wetness in her sanctuary and she moaned in delight. One of his hands let go of her soft skin and he began to stroke himself. He sent spills of hot air in her every time he touched the most sensitive spot of his cock. Then he felt a sudden eruption and looked up. She had risen up and smiled at him.

“Lay down”, she commanded softly. He was startled but docilely followed the instruction. Hot sweat trickled down from his body on the cold floor. Curiously, he watched her bending over his middle part. He breathed hard as she started to gently caress the tip of his penis with her surprisingly trained tongue. Something incomprehensible fell from his lips as he gripped her long hair. He hadn’t expected her to be so versatile. When she went on like that he would be soon coming. But he didn’t want to yet. So he tucked softly at her arm and pulled her next to him.

While he stroked her face with both his rugged thumbs he heaved himself above her and slid gingerly in her. She flinched a little but he kept caressing and kissing her cheeks and murmured “It’s alright, I’m here.” She looked him in the eyes and nodded. Then she kissed his forehead while he moved slowly inside her. They interlocked their fingers and smiled at each other before they kissed again; it was a deep, passionate, intimate kiss. He began slowly to thrust faster in her, still he was aware not to hurt her. Because although her toughness and her practiced tongue could suggest something else: she had been a virgin before he had entered her. He let go of her hands and folded them behind her neck. She took hold of his shoulders and he gradually lifted them both until she sat on his lap and started to ride him. She shoved his hair back, leaned forward and licked his earlobe. Because she felt like it, hot and daring, her mouth wandered down to his neck and softly bit his sun-kissed skin. The grip around her hip tightened.

Suddenly she felt his hand sliding over the inside of her thighs to her very critical spot. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, “but I’m almost there.” She felt a sizzling heat spreading through her body, her hips were the first to shake before every other part of her went out of control. She looked him in the eyes, he groaned and then there was another heat in her where he’d come in her. Stunned, she looked him in the eyes and kissed him then again.

“My king,” she whispered.

“I’m Thorin,” he replied smilingly.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on tumblr as response for an anon request:  
> http://thorinoakenshieldconfessions.tumblr.com/post/107886028810/i-have-my-own-little-fantasy-for-anyone-who-feels


End file.
